


Just the Beginning

by ami_ven



Series: Cup of Tea (NCIS:LA/Warehouse 13) [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Would you care for a cup, Irene?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

Long after she had sent everyone home for the night, Hetty rose from her desk to refill her teacup. She paused for a moment, then said, “Would you care for a cup, Irene?”

A woman seemed to appear out of the shadows. “I would love one,” said Mrs. Frederic. “We have a lot to talk about.”

“Yes, we do,” Hetty agreed.

***

“Okay,” said Callen slowly, looking over their downed suspect to the people who had just shot him with what looked like a steampunk taser. “Do you really expect me to keep believing you’re Secret Service agents?”

“But we are,” said Pete, as his partner re-holstered her weird weapon. “Fully licensed and certified.”

“ _They_ are,” corrected the third member of their group, Claudia. “I’m just your average, everyday girl genius.”

“Secret Service?” repeated Sam. “With those ray guns?”

“Hey, man, don’t dis the Tesla,” Claudia protested.

“Look,” said Myka, calmly. “We’re all on the same side. There are sailors being sold very dangerous objects and it is our job, all of us, to find out who’s behind it.”

“What she said,” added Pete.

Kensi frowned. “Objects, you said. Not weapons, not drugs… How could an object put three sailors and a Marine in the ICU?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised,” said Pete.

“Yeah?” asked Deeks. “Well, some of us have pretty good imaginations.”

“Well—”

Suddenly Callen’s phone rang, and he turned away to answer it. “That was Hetty,” he said a moment later. “She wants us to bring these guys to the boat shed. As guests.”

At the same time, Claudia had been talking on a boxy device that wasn’t quite a phone. “And that was His Grumpiness,” she reported, “who says that Mrs. F. gave the green light for us to spill the beans.”

“Really?” asked Myka, but her partner just grinned. 

“This is gonna be fun,” Pete said.

THE END


End file.
